dontenniwaraufandomcom-20200223-history
Rakuchou Takeda
(Japanese) Joel McDonald (English)}} Rakuchou Takeda (武田 楽鳥, Takeda Rakuchō) is a character of the Donten ni Warau series. He is the youngest member of the Yamainu Squad and Soramaru's rival. Appearance Takeda has short and messy dark green hair and green eyes. His skin is very light and he has dark freckles covering his nose. During the time he was part of the Yamainu, he sported the standard uniform with a peaked cap. Other outfits include black pants with a white dress-shirt and a yukata. Personality Takeda is a very blunt and direct person who takes a lot of pride in his job. He can be quite cocky and even arrogant when it comes to his own abilities. It is shown that he is very smart and he is great at analyzing situations and thinking ahead, but his hotheadedness can sometimes get the better of him. He is, however, set on following rules and obeying his superiors. He has a competitive nature and would never back down from a challenge. His softer side shines through when he is in complete panic and tears when Takamine is nearly killed by the Orochi and is also shown how protective he is of his little sister and how much he dislikes that he is single. He views the battlefield as a place unfit for women and children and feels men must protect them. History When Takeda was 8-years-old, his sister was taken hostage by a group of ronin. Due to the absence of his parents at that time, it is safe to assume that his parents passed away at an early age and that he was left with the responsibility to take care of his little sister. The Yamainu came to their aid and effortlessly took out the ronin and saved his little sister. He was immediately captured by their elegance and how cool they were and wanted to join them so he could protect his sister and other people he loved as well. He asked to join them but was refused time after time. Like the stubborn little boy he was, he waited day and night and in the rain to prove to them how serious he was, even climbing up the walls so he could peek at the Yamainu's meetings. It was some time later that he followed Takamine and the two got in trouble. He witnessed Takamine get beat up to protect him and only then realized how useless he was back then as Takamine tells him that kids can only get in the way (an opinion he now also has when kids such as Chuutarou want to intervene ). Frustrated by his own helplessness, he nearly trained himself to death so no one would ever tell him that he’s in the way again and joined the Yamainu when he was 16-years-old. Donten ni Warau Takeda's first appearance is in Chapter 5 where he is seen commanding soldiers to keep Tenka at the police station while he requests him to rejoin the Yamainu. Tenka refuses, however, and knocks Takeda down with only a single blow of his sword. He is later seen with the Yamainu and scolded by Takamine as he knocks him down as punishment for his disobedience and for pointing a blade at a civilian (Tenka). Takamine presses that his official punishment will follow later and Takeda apologizes deeply for what he has done. His next appearance is when Soramaru comes to ask Sousei to train him. After Sousei locked Soramaru out, Takeda appears remarking that Sousei is a man who will never go back on his word. Their conversation is disrupted when Chi suddenly lands on Takeda's back, knocking him down and suggesting Soramaru to infiltrate the Gokumonjo prison. Takeda disapproves of this proposal, not deeming a civilian capable enough of such an operation, asking why they don't simply ask Tenka yet that only is more reason for Soramaru to take on the mission. Takeda is seen standing before Lake Biwa and gazing at the prison where Soramaru is trying to achieve his goals, wondering how he is doing since he also has people whose back he is chasing. He later reveals that he is there to observe the prison as part of his punishment. When chaos ensues as the prisoners try to escape, Takeda appears and knocks them down with one blow, telling them to be good and stay in their cages. When the situation is under control, he returns back to the main land with Soramaru. As they talk about Tenka and what an amazing person he must be, they are met with the sight of a naked and very annoyed Tenka waiting at the dock to scold Soramaru. Takeda is rather disturbed at this sight. He does, however, walk back with them and he is seen having tea with Shirasu and wondering why he is even there in the first place. Soramaru joins Takeda as he heads back to the Yamainu headquarters to report to Sousei and once again ask if he will train him. Sousei agrees and Takeda is annoyed by this, finding it ridiculous that his master, the head of the Yamainu is going to teach swordsmanship to a civilian though he might just be a little jealous. Takamine suggests he will train him then and gives him a maniacal grin but Takeda is not so enthusiastic at this prospect. His next appearance is when he barges into the Yamainu office to inform the rest of the group that Tenka is going to be executed. He is later seen talking with Takamine about the childhood connections between Tenka, Kiiko, and Sousei and he shows concern for them, remarking how affected they must be but that is just like them not to show it. Later, he does bashfully ask Takamine if he can train him and Takamine agrees after Takeda is willing to give him three jugs of sake as payment. When he later accompanies Soramaru home, they find Nishiki hurt in the bushes. When Soramaru complains to Takeda about how overboard Nishiki is going with chores, Takeda gets incredibly annoyed and comically lashes out at Soramaru. He tells him he doesn't want to hear about his love story and how he is living together with a girl when he, at his age, still hasn't had a single girlfriend. They continue to argue about training and how they will be stronger then each other and thus their competitive friendship starts. Takeda barges into the Kumo house to find Sousei to tell him that Takamine has been attacked an is in the hospital. He is upset and doesn't know what to do, crying as he tells Sousei. He snaps at Soramaru since the attack happened so close to their house that it would be impossible if he hadn't noticed. He is the last one of the Yamainu to find out that Soramaru is the Orochi and he is shocked, yet as a part of the Yamainu, it is his duty to take Orochi down so he can't waver. He joins the Yamainu to take down the escaped prisoners and he, Soramaru, and Chuutarou cut down the Orochi. Donten ni Warau Gaiden Donten ni Warau Gaiden is set one year after the defeat of the Orochi and the Yamainu has been disbanded. Most of the former members have been approached for jobs by the military but Takeda hasn't accepted any job offers yet. At the start of Gaiden, he had not seen any of his old team members for a month and had, according to Soramaru, been loafing around in the meanwhile. He and Soramaru are chased down by a Tenka-look-a-like who was a survivor of the Orochi experiments. Takeda and Soramaru find out that the experiments are still ongoing and travel to investigate the hideout with Nishiki and Chuutarou joining them to Rakuchou's dismay. Relationships Soramaru Kumo Seiichirou Takamine Nishiki Quotes * "Why are you speaking to me in such a casual manner?" - first time talking with Soramaru. * "Be good and stay in your cages". - while beating up prisoners who are trying to escape gokumonjo * "Let me finish taking care of things here. Not a single person will be allowed to escape." * "I know!! You're living together with her! I get it already! I'm already this old and still haven't had a girlfriend! How can this be?" - to Soramaru * "Shut up! Who wants to listen to your love story you idiot!" - to Soramaru * "Don't be so smug. Who do you think is training me?" - to Soramaru * "I definitely can't lose to you!" - to Soramaru * "What's all this bullshit about the three donten brothers?! Can you even protect anyone by yourself?" - to Soramaru after Takamine was attacked. * "I, Takeda Rakuchou will meet your expectations to go all out and return alive." - to Takamine = Trivia * His favorite food is seafood ( Atka mackerel in particular ). Aside from that anything his girlfriend makes him ( his own wishful thinking ). * His hobby is reading. * He dislikes animals. * His zodiac sign is virgo. * He has been single all his life, something which greatly frustrates him. * B94/ W73 / H92 (Bust/ Waist/ Hips) * Right-handed * Sleeps in a yukata Category:Characters Category:Yamainu Squad